Another Year of School
by asdflksa
Summary: It's another year of school for the Yu-Gi-Oh cast. A chance to meet new people and new Millennium Items! Adventure, Action, maybe a little romance... Please Read and Review. I suck at summaries!
1. First Day The New Girl

[pic] [pic]Another Year of School  
  
Chapter 1: First Day - The new girl  
  
By: Seto_Kaiba's_Girl a.k.a. Michelle Siu  
  
The Yu-Gi-Oh cast and I are going into Domino High again! Big adventures await them. In my fic, everybody is the same age! Therefore, no one will be left out. I might add more Millennium Items and etc. Yugi and Seto are still enemies and Yami totally HATES Seto in my fic. Ok? Not Ok? Yes Ok? Man, I'm confused! Anyway, I'm starting the story! P.S. - No character can drive. ************************************************************** *****  
  
"Onii-san! It's time for school! I'm going to be late!" Mokuba yelled.  
  
"Alright Mokuba, it's my first day too! I'm not excited, though. The only I'm looking forward to is beating Yugi in a duel!" Seto told his little brother.  
  
"Can we just go? I'm all packed! I even packed your things!" Mokuba said.  
  
"Fine, I'll get a limo for us, ok?" "Ok!" Mokuba cheered.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Yami! Hurry up! We're going to be late! Hurry!" Yugi shouted.  
  
"Wait! I have to put on the finishing touches to my outfit! It's not my fault; they said we could wear whatever we wanted to!" Yami called back.  
  
*Sigh* Yugi let out a big sigh.  
  
"Ok, ready!" Yami had black leather pants, a navy blue leather vest with no sleeves, a lot of buckles, a leather belt plaited with gold, and The Millennium Puzzle. Yugi was simply wearing black jeans, a navy blue shirt, a belt with golden patterns, not that many buckles, and The Millennium Puzzle. They looked a lot alike," I brought a fresh supply of CHOCOLATE!"(Yami's obsessed with chocolate)  
  
"Let's go! We have to catch the bus!" "Yami! Oh I'll just call you Raidon (The Thunder God), just because you are so violent. Anyway, we are going to be late!" Bakura cried," You are not allowed to steal Yugi's Millennium Puzzle, Malik's Rod, or any other Items!"  
  
"I'll be down in a second! I have to finish polishing the Millennium Ring and my pocketknife! I have to get some rock candy too! Ok, ready!" (Raidon is obsessed with rock candy) "Let's go!" Bakura said. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Hey, Tea! Hey, Tristan! What's up? Where's Yugi? He's going to be late!" Joey greeted.  
  
"Hi Joey! I have no idea where Yugi is! I hope he doesn't be late on the first day!" Tea told him. "There they are! Hi Yugi and Yami!" Tristan yelled.  
  
"I'm finally here! Did the bus come yet? Am I late? Where's Bakura?" Yugi exploded with questions.  
  
"No, no, I don't know!" Joey answered.  
  
"I'm here!" Bakura greeted," With Raidon!"  
  
"Raidon? Who's that?" Tea asked.  
  
"My Yami!" Bakura told them.  
  
Then, the bus arrived. The group of seven went directly to the back of the bus. They were so busy talking that they never noticed anyone else. Soon, they got to school. At school, they were allowed time to get to know people. They were allowed 1 whole hour outside on the first day! (Wish our school had that!)  
  
"So. Should we go around?" Tea asked.  
  
"Yeah, why shouldn't we? Maybe we'll meet old friends!" Yugi said cheerfully.  
  
"Hey guys!" Mai greeted," How are you all doing?"  
  
"Fine, we never knew you came to this school!" Joey said.  
  
"Well, I do. Anyway, got to go! Catch you later!" Mai said.  
  
"Bye!" They all said.  
  
Suddenly, Bakura's puzzle went berserk. It pointed straight at a large crowd; it was vibrating so much.  
  
"What does it mean when it vibrates that much?" Tristan asked.  
  
"It means it has located a person that is near and holds many Millennium Items! There is an unknown Millennium Items holder in this school!"  
  
"What are you talking about?" Malik scoffed as he walked by," Something very stupid for losers, right?"  
  
"Get lost, Malik!" Yami yelled.  
  
"Shouldn't lose your temper, no baka!" Malik scoffed as he walked away.  
  
"I can't believe him!" Tea cried.  
  
Soon, it was time to go in. They all rushed into their homerooms or first period class. Yugi and Seto were in the same class; they were both in math class. Joey and Mai were both in History. Tristan and Miho (Bet Tristan was happy, Miho, the purple haired girl from the Japanese/Chinese series) were both in Science. Malik and Bakura were both in English. Yami and Raidon were both in gym. Somewhere in the distance, a girl was looking at the Yugi and co. and then she turned away into her class. Which was. Gym.  
  
"Yami! We're in the first period together!" Raidon said.  
  
"Do you sense it?" Yami asked.  
  
"Yes, a Millennium Item holder. Not in this change room though, but he isn't far away," Raidon informed him. "We have to go out now, Raidon. Come on, let's go!" Yami said.  
  
]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]  
  
"I am Mr. Asurechikku, your new gym teacher," The man said," I expect people to listen to me, and to obey me! I am very strict!"  
  
"Yes, sir!" The class said.  
  
"Today, we will be racing outside. I have to know who the fastest person is," Mr. Asurechikku told them.  
  
"This is going to be so easy! The only competition is you, Yami!" Raidon told Yami.  
  
"I know," Yami replied," Choukan'i! (Very easy!)"  
  
"That's what you think," A girl muttered under her breath. "The boys will go first, on your mark, get so, and go!" The gym teacher yelled," Well, what do you know? A tie between Raidon and Yami! Now the girls, on your mark, get set, and go!"  
  
The girl's race was weird. One girl topped the other girls by a lot! She was way ahead of them. She finished the race when the other girls weren't even halfway!  
  
"Well, it's obvious who won! Michelle is the winner for the girl's. Now, Yami, Raidon, and Michelle race! On your mark, get set, and go!"  
  
The race was on. The boys thought it was no big deal and one of them would win for sure just because they were Millennium Items Yami's. It was Michelle who won, though. The boys stared in awe as Michelle just walked away as if nothing had happened.  
  
"Michelle, you will race against the other class' fastest person. Ok?" Mr. Asurechikku.  
  
"Alright," Michelle scoffed.  
  
The boys were so busy staring and complaining, that they didn't notice the Millennium Ring activate. Michelle, seeing the boys stare went over to them.  
  
"What's the matter? Don't believe a girl has beaten you? Girls are much better than boys in everything! You boys just think you rule. Your egos are way too big for your tiny brains!" Michelle scoffed.  
  
"What? I challenge you to a duel at break!" Yami shouted angrily.  
  
"Fine," Michelle sneered. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Next was Science for Michelle with Yugi and Seto. She walked in and immediately recognized Yugi as Yami's brother. Seto and Yugi hated each other and were about to challenge each other to a duel at break when the teacher arrived. Her name was Mrs. Hokken and she was a really nice teacher, she let the whole period be 'Getting to Know Each Other Period'! Yugi and Seto were glaring at each other.  
  
"Let's duel!" Yugi cried because the teacher let had to leave to the office.  
  
"I'll beat you, Yugi!" Seto told him.  
  
This had aroused Michelle's interest and went to see what was happening. She watched with interest as she saw their weak cards. Then Michelle started to laugh.  
  
"What's so funny, girl?" Seto asked madly.  
  
"Look at those weak cards!" Michelle laughed.  
  
"You call this a weak card?" Seto said holding up a Blue Eyes White Dragon.  
  
"Yes," Michelle replied.  
  
"Ok, Yugi, I'm sorry but I have to duel her," Seto told Yugi.  
  
"You duel me? You would lose so badly! It would be so boring!" Michelle scoffed.  
  
"You couldn't beat Seto Kaiba!" One of the boys said.  
  
"You, be quiet!" Michelle snapped and then he fell to the ground, apparently knocked unconscious.  
  
Yugi thought 'I've seen that happen before, I did it to a man once t save Tea! Could she be the Millennium Item holder, we've been looking for?'  
  
"Let's duel, Mr. Kaiba, 2000 life points each. You can go first."  
  
"Alright, go Battle Ox in attack mode!" Seto put down his Battle Ox down.  
  
"I place The Goddess of Hathor in attack mode and I attack Battle Ox. Thus, bringing your life points down to zero. That wasn't so bad!" Michelle told him," Now, your fate is in my hands."  
  
"No don't! Don't do that to him!" Yugi shouted.  
  
"I though you hated the kid," Michelle scoffed," If you don't want me to do anything to him. I'll hurt you instead." [[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[  
  
Oh no! What's going to happen? Anyway, Please Review! See you later! Check out my other stories, Potter Hour 2 (Harry Potter) and A Noble Heart and A Noble Soul (Yu-Gi-Oh)! Visit my sister too, sweet_lil_angel! 


	2. Lost Memory, Disappeared

Another Year of School  
  
Chapter 2 - Lost Memory, Disappeared  
  
By: setokaibalover a.k.a. Michelle Siu  
  
Tristan - This fic took you long enough  
  
Michelle - I choose to ignore that statement  
  
Seto - Why did Yugi say no?  
  
Yugi - I thought I was supposed to hate Kaiba  
  
Seto - Same here  
  
Michelle - Aww. I'm sorry Seto-san! *Glomps Seto*  
  
Seto - No, get off me!  
  
Bakura - Can we start now?  
  
|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||| |||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||| |||||||||||||||||||||||||||  
  
"Oh no you won't, hurt Kaiba instead!" Yami shouted as he arrived  
  
"What do you want?" Michelle asked  
  
"Leave my aibou alone!" Yami cried  
  
"You don't need to listen to those losers," Malik said coolly as he walked into the scenario," They have no idea who or what they ever mess with."  
  
"Back off Malik," Tea shouted  
  
"Shut up," Michelle said as she made Tea unconscious.  
  
"You shouldn't hang out with these losers, I on the other hand." Malik said  
  
"I'm not hanging out with them. Who are you anyways?" Michelle asked suspiciously  
  
"I am Malik Ishtar, also known as Mariku," Malik told her  
  
"Well, at least you're decent around here. I'm Michelle, I'm new around here," Michelle told him  
  
"You don't happen to have a Millennium Item, do you?" Bakura asked  
  
"Do you really want to know?" Michelle asked," Do you even know who I was in my past life?"  
  
"Yes, I want to know, but no, I don't know who you were," Bakura answered.  
  
"I was Yukiko, the master of the arts, and my family was known as the royal guardian of all Egypt," Michelle answered," Except, one very obnoxious, ignorant, rude, boring, mean, stupid, ugly."  
  
"Can you just get on with it?" Seto asked  
  
"Fine, one pharaoh named Pharaoh Yami, told us that we had to leave the country. My family left, however, I stayed behind and took a different last name," Michelle continued," The stupid pharaoh didn't even suspect a thing. I became his favourite advisor. He wanted me as his wife; therefore, I left abruptly and never returned to his kingdom. I went to live with the very nice priest, Set. I do have Millennium Items, actually I have 10."  
  
"I remember you now! You were my favourite advisor that ran off. I stayed in my room for many moons without eating or sleeping. I missed you very much. I set up a search party because I thought you had been kidnapped! I was so worried." Yami told her  
  
Yami eyes were almost filled with tears. He stared at Michelle as if he was hoping he could memorize her.  
  
"Yeah sure, that's why you tried to kill my whole family, right?" Michelle asked.  
  
"I-I-I-I," Yami stuttered.  
  
"That's not true! My yami would not hurt anyone! You're a liar!" Yugi shouted.  
  
"Aibou." Yami said.  
  
"You don't know much about your yami's past, do you? Well, Motou, you shouldn't say stuff about things you don't know," Michelle replied coldly.  
  
"That's going way too far! You can't say stuff like to my friend!" Joey shouted.  
  
"Are YOU going to stop me?" Michelle asked.  
  
"Yeah, Tristan and I can take you on!" Joey shouted.  
  
"Yeah, we stand up for our friends!" Tristan shouted.  
  
"No matter what happens, we will be there for-"Tea started.  
  
"Cut the speech, Tea," Joey interrupted.  
  
Suddenly, out of the blue, Shadi came up from the ground. He said," This is not your destiny, Michelle, do not fight them. They are not your enemies!"  
  
"I don't care about destiny! All I ever hear is destiny! It is your destiny to find the Millennium Items, it is your destiny to be the holder of Trillium Items, it is you destiny to possess the best cards, it is your destiny to win; it is your destiny to come to Domino City! I've followed your destiny rules for 15 years! I give up, no more destiny for me! I can change to future if I like!" Michelle shouted.  
  
"You cannot do that! You can destroy the world with that attitude!" Shadi shouted.  
  
"SHUT UP, WILL YOU?" Michelle shouted.  
  
"Don't say that to Shadi!" Yugi shouted.  
  
"You will be quiet, pharaoh!" Michelle shouted," That's it, I'm leaving, this is so stupid! Destiny boy, here, wants to give me another speech; Ignorant Pharaoh is being a liar; and all these other people are morons!"  
  
Michelle started to leave, but then Seto stopped her.  
  
"What do you want?" Michelle asked haughtily  
  
"How do you know so much about the past?" Seto asked.  
  
"Didn't I tell you, I'm connected to the past, present, and future," Michelle answered with her eyes boring into Seto's.  
  
"You don't have to talk to these losers, you know," Malik said," Just challenged the short one to a shadow game."  
  
"Shadow Game? With him? Don't make me laugh! I would never challenge someone as weak as him! No one here is worthy for a shadow game with me going easy on them!"  
  
"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?" Yami Bakura growled.  
  
"It's supposed to mean that all of you are weaklings!" Michelle retorted.  
  
"Pharaoh may be a weakling, but certainly not I!" Yami Bakura shouted.  
  
"He's telling the truth," Malik said in a bored tone of voice.  
  
"Fine, I'll take Mariku-chan's word for it," Michelle said.  
  
Malik almost fell out of his chair when she called him Mariku-chan. Yami Bakura walked up to Malik and whispered," Let's go, this place is stupid!"  
  
"Michelle, come on, we're leaving!" Malik told her.  
  
"Fine, I shouldn't stay here anyways, especially not with these incompetent losers!" Michelle said.  
  
With that, Yami Bakura, Malik, and Michelle went away. Yami just stood there as if he had just lost a duel. Seto Kaiba stood there for a while and then left. Ryou hurried after his Yami. With one last glance at everybody, Shadi disappeared.  
  
"Yami, are you alright?" Joey asked.  
  
"."  
  
"Um. Maybe we should leave him alone," Tristan said.  
  
"Yeah, but if you want to talk, we'll be here," Tea said.  
  
"."  
  
"You guys go ahead," Yugi said," I'll stay a bit longer."  
  
"Okay," Joey, Tristan, and tea said.  
  
"Yami, what's wrong? Don't listen to that girl, she's mean!"  
  
"Aibou, I killed her family," Yami replied," I was a ruthless Pharaoh."  
  
"No, you weren't, their family probably broke rules!"  
  
"Maybe you are right, but I must talk to her again."  
  
"How come? She was so rude!"  
  
"I must clarify what happened and maybe become friends."  
  
"Do you want me to come?"  
  
"No, I shall go alone,"  
  
"If you say so, but be careful!"  
  
"I will, aibou, thank you for your help and concern."  
  
"Yami, you know that I'm here for you, if you need something, don't hesitate to ask!"  
  
"Thank you, aibou, I will keep that in mind."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Good bye."  
  
Yami walked around trying to find Michelle. He started to wonder why his past was suddenly coming back to him during these few months. Although it was intriguing, it was also kind of upsetting. He knew that there was still a huge part missing in his past, but he just could remember it! With all his walking and daydreaming, he finally bumped into Malik, Yami Bakura, and. Michelle!  
  
"Pharaoh, what is YOUR business here?" Malik asked with a mock bow.  
  
"I wish to speak with Michelle," Yami said," I must clarify some things with you."  
  
"Well, I'm not going to speak with you," Michelle answered.  
  
"Get lost, Pharaoh," Yami Bakura laughed.  
  
"Well, if you are going to keep that attitude then maybe I don't want to talk to you!" Yami retorted.  
  
"Good, now get lost!" The trio shouted.  
  
Yami walked off and the bell rang again, signalling it was time for classes again because lunch break was over. He looked at his timetable and he had History. He hurried to his classroom in a depressed manner. Their teacher's name was Ms. Motoa who was a pretty good teacher. She was a pretty lady that looked a bit Egyptian and believe it or not, she was probably Egyptian because she knew a lot about it. So their focus was on Egypt, this semester. He looked around and the only familiar face he could see was Ryou Bakura's who was sitting alone in the front seat, probably bullied there too. He could see that Ryou's arm was bleeding and that he was trying to hide it. Finally, the teacher began the class.  
  
"Good morning class!" Ms. Motoa smiled.  
  
No reply.  
  
"We will be learning about Ancient Egypt this semester, but mostly about their religion," Ms. Motoa said," Please turn to page 6 in your text books. I assume you have read over the chapter already?"  
  
Everyone gave each other nervous glances.  
  
"There will be a quiz today," Ms. Motoa informed," It will not be hard, a simple quiz. To see which of you has read over the unit. There will also be a few bonus questions to see what you already know. And 5 advanced questions to see if you know what some of the higher-grade children know. You may begin when I hand them out."  
  
When everybody finished, Ms. Motoa took the papers and looked over them. She frowned and then looked very surprise. She looked at the sheet of paper for a long time, and then asked," Which one of you is Ryou Bakura?"  
  
Bakura timidly raised his hand up and replied," I am,"  
  
"Well, Bakura, you have done very well on the quiz, in fact the ONLY person to get 100%. The other kids could learn from you. Well done, you are very bright! The second highest score was 87% taken by Yami Motou. But the lowest mark was 20% taken by Mr.. Never mind, I should give out names. When you get your tests back, I want the people who got lower than 60% to stay. They should learn from you, Mr. Ryou Bakura."  
  
Ms. Motoa quickly graded all the papers after she gave us an assignment to do. Yami couldn't help but notice many kids were glaring at Ryou, but everyone failed to see his bloody arm. When everyone got their tests back, a lot of people glared furiously at Ryou, especially the big, tough looking guy named Fukine Asho. Yami suspected he was the one who had gotten 20%. When class was let out, everyone hurried to their next classes. Yami went up to Ryou Bakura and touched him on the shoulder. Ryou jumped and his face had turned as white as a ghost.  
  
"Why are you so jumpy, Bakura?" Yami asked.  
  
"I'm not."  
  
"And why is your arm bleeding so heavily?"  
  
"It's nothing, I've got to get to my next class," Bakura said nervously," Goodbye."  
  
"It must have been Michelle," Yami whispered to himself.  
  
When school was let out, Yami walked up to Michelle and punched her. Michelle stared in shock and then smiled. Malik looked enraged and Yami Bakura looked amused.  
  
"What do you think you are doing?!" Malik shouted.  
  
"Malik, it's alright," Michelle said coolly.  
  
"You're bleeding," Yami Bakura said.  
  
Yami continued to hit the unfazed Michelle. She just took each of his blows and never said a word. Though the pain on her face explained it all. Finally, she fell to the ground. In the distance, some voices were heard. Malik and Yami rushed to see what was happening and Yami Bakura picked up Michelle and followed. They saw a bunch of guys, including Fukine Asho, beating up Ryou. Yami ran forward and demanded that they stopped. They turned to face Yami, and then said," You just spoil our fun!"  
  
"We should have beaten this wimp up more before history class!" Fukine Asho said to his gang of friends.  
  
Still sulking over their "spoiled fun", they left. Yami rushed up to Ryou.  
  
"Ryou, it was THEM who beat you up before class?"  
  
"Yeah." A weak Ryou said.  
  
"It wasn't Michelle?"  
  
"No. say. what happened to her?" Ryou asked pointing to the unconscious Michelle.  
  
"I- I thought she was the one who beat you up and I took revenge." Yami said slowly.  
  
"YOU WHAT?!" Yugi asked as he arrived.  
  
"Leave the beating up to me and Tristan," Joey said.  
  
"How could you have done that?!" Tea asked.  
  
"I don't know." Yami said.  
  
"Looks like you made a mistake, Pharaoh," Malik said.  
  
Yami Bakura went up to Ryou and picked him up. Then he said," Malik, Michelle's got nowhere to go, she's an orphan. I'm gonna take her in, ok?"  
  
"Yeah sure, let's go," Malik said as he carried Michelle to his motorcycle.  
  
The two motorcycles zoomed off and Yami stared at the puddle of blood from Michelle's wounds. Yugi stared at his Yami and said," Yami, you should think and investigate until you act. Innocent until proven Guilty."  
  
"Anyways, I have my job to get to, so I can't stay for long." Tea said.  
  
"We promised to go play with Serenity," Joey and Tristan said.  
  
"Don't forget me," Duke said," And I brought a surprise!"  
  
"This isn't the time, you saw what happened just now," Joey said.  
  
"So did I, and I can't believe you did that," Serenity said appearing from behind Duke.  
  
"SERENITY?!" Everyone except Duke shouted.  
  
"I wanted to see beautiful things, but Ryou Bakura and that girl being beaten up was not something I wanted to see." Serenity said as she started crying.  
  
"Come on Serenity, let's go," Joey said.  
  
"Bye Yami," Tristan and Duke said as they followed Joey and Serenity.  
  
"Yami, can we go home now?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Ok." Yami replied.  
  
Michelle and Ryou lay on two beds after Isis had treated their wounds. Ryou had awakened, but Michelle was still in the unconscious state. Ryou got up and grabbed his sketchpad and drawing pencils. He started to sketch Michelle. When he finished, he looked at the picture. Suddenly, he scurried to get another sketch he had sketched and compared the two.  
  
"They look exactly alike!" Ryou whispered," That's impossible! I drew this sketch from one of Isis' Ancient Egypt Exhibits! How can they be the same?"  
  
Suddenly, Michelle stirred and Ryou lay in his bed, pretending to still be asleep. Michelle sat up and looked around.  
  
"Where am I?" She whispered," I wonder if he knows."  
  
She softly shook Bakura and his eyes slowly opened. He looked at her in a questioning expression.  
  
"Sorry, to bother you, but can you tell me where I am?" Michelle asked.  
  
"You are in Yami Bakura and my apartment!" Ryou told her.  
  
"Who is Yami Bakura and who are you?" Michelle asked.  
  
"I'm Ryou Bakura," Ryou answered.  
  
Ryou realized what had happened, she had lost her memory. Yami had told him that he beat her up, but did she not try to fight back? She didn't defend herself so that the blows would be softer? He got up and went to Yami Bakura and asked him to go visit her. Yami Bakura came. Michelle looked up and asked," Ryou is this Yami Bakura?"  
  
"Yeah,"  
  
"You should know who I am," Yami Bakura said.  
  
"I do not know who you are, but I just learnt your name is Yami Bakura and that you let me in your house." Michelle answered.  
  
"How can that be? You are our friend!" Yami Bakura said beckoning to himself and Ryou.  
  
"I'm sorry, I really don't know who you are, but I'm positive you are good people!"  
  
"Excuse me for a moment," Yami Bakura said.  
  
He went to the phone and called Malik.  
  
"Hello, Ishtar Residence, Isis speaking," the other line said.  
  
"Hello, Isis? This is Yami Bakura; can you and Malik come over? It's an emergency!"  
  
"An EMERGENCY? We'll come over right away!" Isis said.  
  
"Thank you, bye!"  
  
Isis and Malik finally arrived.  
  
"What happened?" Malik asked.  
  
"It's Michelle,"  
  
"Did something really bad happen? Does she have trouble breathing?" Isis asked.  
  
"No, follow me," Yami Bakura said, leading them to the bedroom.  
  
"She looks fine to me, except all her wounds," Malik said.  
  
"Watch," Yami Bakura said," Michelle, do you know who this is?"  
  
"Oh course she knows who I am!" Malik said.  
  
"Shut up," Yami Bakura told him.  
  
"No, I don't, is he another "friend"?" Michelle said.  
  
"She lost her memory." Isis said.  
  
"I did? Well, come to think of it. I don't really remember anything that happened before I woke up." Michelle said.  
  
"Well, we'll just have to tell you everything from the beginning. First of all, anyone of Pharaoh Yami or Yugi's friends is really bad and they will try to harm you, so stay away from them. If you are nice to them, they will take advantage of you and try to KILL you. We will protect you as much as we can, please be careful when we are not around." Malik half lied and half said.  
  
"Ryou, will you protect me too?" Michelle asked.  
  
"Huh? What? Yeah. of course I will," Ryou said unsurely because he knew Malik was lying.  
  
"Miss Michelle, please take care of yourself, you cannot afford to get hurt again," Isis said," Forget your past and focus on your future."  
  
Isis had had a vision of Michelle's past. Her past was so horrible; it would be a shame to remember. Isis thought it would be better if she never remembered the horrors of Ancient Times for she feared for Michelle's mind. She also knew of a promise that Michelle had made. Isis was afraid that if she reminded Michelle about her promise, she would remember the horrible past too. Therefore, she kept her mouth shut. Michelle finally fell asleep again, Isis, and Ryou fell asleep also. Malik and Yami Bakura started talking.  
  
"This is really bad, Malik," Yami Bakura said," She has seemed to have taken a liking to my stupid aibou, Ryou. If he introduces her to his pathetic friends, she may become like them."  
  
"That may cause a problem, we will just have to make sure Ryou does what we say," Malik said grinning evilly.  
  
"Michelle will be sure to defend him," Yami Bakura said looking over at Michelle who was cuddled against Ryou and Isis who was sleeping on the couch.  
  
"We will do it when she is not around," Malik said.  
  
"Alright," Yami Bakura said with an evil smirk.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
The next day.  
  
Yami was as depressed as ever and did not talk to anybody at all. Yugi was very worried about his yami and was restless. Joey and Duke was worried people would pick on Serenity. Tristan was upset because Miho turned him down. Miho was upset because Ryou turned her down. Tea was worried about all her friends. Yami Bakura and Malik were keeping a close eye on Michelle and Ryou. Ryou was so nervous about Malik and Yami Bakura following them everywhere. Michelle was just clueless! Classes had already started and Malik and Yami Bakura got even tenser. They were relieved when it was lunch period. They saw Ryou and quickly went over to him. He was not with Michelle. Malik and Yami Bakura were frantic. They searched the entire school. When Michelle finally arrived in the lunch hall/cafeteria, the asked her where she was.  
  
"I went to the library to take out some books," she said gesturing to the books in her arms.  
  
"Why would you go to take out some books?" Malik asked.  
  
"Well, I couldn't remember anything so I went there to see if anything would spark my memory," Michelle said.  
  
"Let her be," Yami Bakura growled.  
  
"You better keep a close eye on her, Ryou," Malik threatened.  
  
"Yes, sir," Ryou said timidly.  
  
Yami walked up to Michelle and said," I am sure you are still upset, but I would like to apologize to you."  
  
Michelle looked surprised and looked at Malik for an answer. Malik shook his head. Michelle stared at Yami with a look that said go away. Yami quickly ran away.  
  
"Who is he?" Michelle asked.  
  
"He is-," Ryou started but didn't finish because of the look on Yami Bakura's face.  
  
"He was the one that beat you up and made you lose your memory," Malik told her.  
  
"Oh, no wonder you want to protect me from him," Michelle answered.  
  
Suddenly, Yami Malik appeared out of nowhere.  
  
"What are you doing here, yami?" Malik asked.  
  
"Oh, it's my weakling aibou, your pathetic sister, Isis, told me to go to school because she didn't like me roaming around the streets." Yami Malik said.  
  
"Who are you?" Michelle asked.  
  
"I am the famous Yami Malik, the terror of the world!" Yami Malik told her.  
  
"Never heard of you," Michelle said simply.  
  
Yami Malik was enraged and was about to shout at Michelle, but was stopped by the bell. Lunch was over and everyone scurried to get to their classes. Michelle was in English with Ryou, their teacher was Mr. Sakimi. Mr. Sakimi was a very secretive man; it was as if he had a secret no one could know about. It was as if he wasn't from this time or this land.  
  
"G-G-Good afternoon st-students. H-H-How are y-you?" Mr. Sakimi stuttered.  
  
No one answered.  
  
"T-today we will l-l-learn about s-s-subject and pr-pr-predicates," Mr. Sakimi continued.  
  
He stuttered on and on and on until he stopped for some odd reason. He remembered he forgot to take attendance. He called all the names (or stuttered them), but stopped at Michelle's name. He called her name and she said she was here. He stared at her for a long time. Maybe her face was familiar, maybe she had something on her face, who knew? Suddenly, his eyes twitched and Michelle started to glow. Ryou jumped up from his chair as he stared helplessly at Michelle who seemed to be fading. She was fading, fading, fading. gone.  
  
\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ Who is this weird teacher? What secrets does he hide? Where did Michelle go? What will happen to Ryou? What will be Malik and Yami Bakura's reaction to this event? To tell you the truth, I don't really know. So you are going to have to read the next chapter to find out.  
  
Ryou: I'm so dead!  
  
Yami Bakura: That's true.  
  
Malik: You were supposed to PROTECT HER!  
  
Seto: I'm going to beat you up Ryou!  
  
Yami: I didn't know you cared about Michelle!  
  
Seto: Uh.. I don't!  
  
Yami: Yeah sure.......  
  
Michelle: AWW! SETO-CHAN CARES FOR ME! GLOMPS SETO  
  
Seto: No! Not again!  
  
Joey: Read on to see what's up next!  
  
Yami Bakura: YOU BETTER REVIEW HER!  
  
Malik: YOU BETTER NOT PUT FLAMES IN YOUR REVIEW!  
  
Michelle: still glomping Seto Bye bye! 


End file.
